


interlude

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baehee (Mystic Messenger), F/F, Jaehee needs smut, Lemon, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: jaehee has next to NO smutty content and that is unforgivable. give jaehee the smut she deserves! let the poor overworked woman have some release!anyway i'm not great at nsfw but i had to try...for jaehee.





	interlude

She heard her phone ring, and Jaehee finished signing her name on the stack of papers before answering.

“Jaehee Kang speaking.”

“Hi, Jaehee! It’s me!” MC chirped cheerfully and Jaehee smiled. Her girlfriend.

The notion of dating anyone was still rather new to Jaehee. She’d imagined it, certainly, but hadn’t been prepared for the way MC captured her heart. But in all things, MC kept their friendship strong, which made the transition into more romantic avenues easier for Jaehee. Both of them were sometimes awkward while trying to be romantic but in an endearing way. It just showed them that they loved each other.

“It’s good to hear from you. Did you have a reason for calling?” Jaehee asked, the smile heard on her voice.

“I wanted to know when you’d be home tonight!” MC always sounded so happy at the idea of spending time with Jaehee.

Jaehee sighed softly, the mountain of papers seeming to grow larger on her desk now that she had something she wanted to go home to. “Unfortunately, it appears I will be here very late, perhaps all night again. I am very sorry, MC,” she said apologetically. Jumin had very nearly begged for Jaehee’s help with a project, though she was no longer his employee. He needed help from someone competent and Jaehee was the only choice for him. Jaehee initially turned the offer down, but he offered many incentives, such as a paid vacation for both MC and Jaehee as neither had been able to take one since opening the cafe. MC and Jaehee had discussed the matter before agreeing and only accepted when Jaehee was certain it was the decision she wanted to make. But the project did mean more late nights, as it had when she worked for Jumin full-time.

“Oh. Really?” Jaehee could hear the pout and the disappointment in MC’s response. “I had a special dinner planned. I wanted to try to cook it with you,” she said. Jaehee was about to reply when MC continued speaking, “And… Well… I keep thinking about you. About how beautiful you are. You kissed me this morning and you thought I was asleep, didn’t you? I wasn’t. I was so happy, though. I really want to kiss you again.”

Jaehee found her cheeks bright red and she was grateful for the private office space so no one could see or hear her. “MC…” she murmured softly, still apologetic. She felt she’d really disappointed her girlfriend. The woman she loved.

“Jaehee,” the other voice sighed. “I want to kiss you so much more. And tonight I wanted to… I imagined greeting you when you came home with a kiss. But not a short one. One as needy as I am. I’d hold you, Jaehee, and push my tongue inside your mouth and taste you.”

Jaehee’s breath caught in her throat. This had been the purpose for MC’s call?! She raced to the door of the office, making sure it was firmly closed and locked. She stumbled back to her chair, clutching the phone tightly in her grip. “MC, maybe it’s best we continue this call later? If I work faster, perhaps I can come home earlier,” Jaehee stammered, her normally professional demeanor slipping after hearing MC’s words.

“No, Jaehee, just listen, okay?” And Jaehee sat in silence, unable to argue. “I’d kiss you like that, until we both needed to gasp to catch our breath. And I’d kiss your neck, and lick it. I’d move down to your collarbone but your suit jacket and blouse would get in the way. So I’d unbutton them, pulling them aside until I could reach your skin. And I’d mark you as mine, Jaehee. Sucking and biting until you bruised, then kissing it to show you how much I loved you.” Jaehee found the office rather stuffy suddenly, her breathing shallow. MC sounded much the same. “But then Jaehee, I’d move my hands down your body. I’ve imagined it before. Touching you. Have you thought about it before?” she asked, finally prompting Jaehee to speak again.

“I have. I’ve imagined it in my dreams,” Jaehee admitted. She heard MC make a low sigh. The sigh carried an _energy_ with it that Jaehee recognized from her own daydreams. The sound of want.

“I’d move my hands down you. And one would go in between your legs. I’d want to go slowly but I want you so badly.” Jaehee crossed her legs, shifting in her seat. She could almost feel MC’s hands. “Reaching up. Until I found your underwear. I’d kiss you again but my hand wouldn’t be able to stop. It would explore you, feel the warmth.” MC gasped softly and Jaehee thought she heard rustling.

“MC?” she asked, “Are you…?” but her voice trailed off.

“Y-Yeah. I can’t help it. I want you, Jaehee,” MC breathed into the phone. Oh, god! MC was touching herself while imagining Jaehee! Jaehee felt an ache, her hand idly drifting to her lap. No! She couldn’t! Not at work! But MC’s words sounded so...enticing. Maybe a little indulgence wouldn’t be so bad… Jaehee pushed her hand between her legs, rubbing herself.

“Then what, MC?” Jaehee asked, her voice shaking softly.

MC moaned quietly at her name. “If you said my name like that, I’d reward you,” she said. Jaehee could hear MC’s voice becoming more heated. “I’d rub my fingers over your slit, and I’d feel that nub.” MC panted and Jaehee heard more rustling. “Would you… Would you be wet for me?” she asked.

Jaehee nodded, touching herself, before realizing it was a phone call. “I’m wet for you now,” she whispered, her tone as needy as MC’s.

“Oh, god, Jaehee,” MC called out and Jaehee’s fingers pushed past her underwear to feel inside. “You’d be wet and I can’t control myself. I’d want to press my fingers inside you. To make you wetter.” Jaehee whimpered MC’s name, growing painfully aroused. “I’d have you against the wall. My body against yours. My fingers inside you. Moving. Urging you.”

Jaehee heard MC moan and answered with one of her own. “Oh, MC. With you doing that, I’d grind my hips into your fingers,” Jaehee tried to keep her voice steady but she heard her girlfriend gasp her name again and Jaehee made another sound of arousal.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’d grind, too, pushing my fingers farther into you. I’d curl them and twist and when I found out just how you liked it, I’d take you to the brink.” Jaehee’s fingers worked furiously, following every one of MC’s suggestions. She could picture MC doing the same.

“MC… What… What do you look like right now?” Jaehee asked, feeling her fingers slick in and out of her.

“Hmm? I’m on the bed, on my back. Wearing nothing on the bottom. Trying to smell you.”

Jaehee ripped the phone from her ear, took a picture as best she could of her strained, red face, eyes heavy with desire, and sent it to MC.

She heard MC make a strangled gasp on the other end. “Ah, ah, Jaehee, oh, god, Jaehee. I can feel you. I know how hot you’d be. I’d make you orgasm with just my fingers.” Jaehee felt herself do just that, calling out MC’s name. She heard MC come to release on the other end of the phone as well. They both panted quietly for a moment. “Um, Jaehee… This was okay, right? It’s what you want, too?” MC asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

“I’ll be home early tonight. I promise,” Jaehee said, hanging up the phone with an eager grin.


End file.
